


I Just Need You Now

by imissmaeberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: Hunk returns from a particularly tough battle - one he wasn't sure hewouldreturn from - and all he wants is to remind himself that you're there, that you're with him, that he hasn't lost the one part of himself that he needs the most: you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thugboyfriendnagisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugboyfriendnagisa/gifts).



> this is all Maj and Kim's fault thanks guys  
> and will I ever write smut without daddy kink?  
> probably not

When Hunk appears in the doorway of your room, eyes hungry and body pulled taut like a band, you smile and move to greet him. But he moves too quickly, one hand gathering your wrists to pin above your head and the other cupping your chin, holding you in place as he slots his lips against yours.

He straddles your hips, kneeling over you and pressing his body down until you’re lying back against the bed. Hunk’s mouth is fervent against yours, pulling your bottom lip between his teeth before licking at the seam of your lips, begging entrance. Everything about him seems  _ hungry _ , like he’s ready to devour you and truthfully, you’re more than willing to let him.

But you know he’s just come from a battle, that it must be affecting him in some way or another and you want to  _ ask _ , but the hand that had cupped your jaw has made its way down to rub between your thighs - under his shirt and over your panties – and suddenly your mind is fuzzy, senses clouded by Hunk and the way his hands feel on you, his lips against yours, the sounds he’s making, everything serving to drive you just a little bit closer to the edge.

Hunk swallows every noise you make, every whimper and moan that make him want you. He leans in closer, desperate to be as close to you as possible, and removes the hand pinning your wrists above your head in favor of grabbing the hem of your shirt –  _ his shirt _ – and tugging it off to have access to more of your skin. His chest tightens at the sight of you beneath him, flushed and panting with lips shiny and swollen from his affections. He takes a deep breath and leans down to press a kiss to your forehead before beginning to trail kisses down your body – your cheek, your jaw, your neck, pausing to suck hickeys onto your collarbones and the top of your chest before coming back up to your mouth.

His other hand hasn’t paused in its ministrations whatsoever, continuing to rub small circles on your pussy through your underwear. You’ve slowly started moving your hips against his hand, desperate for more friction. Hunk nips at the junction of your neck and shoulder, soothing it with his tongue as he slides his hand – warm and calloused from years of using tools – into your underwear, sliding his middle finger up and down between your slick slit. He uses his thumb to rub circles onto your clit, and hums into your neck at every gasp and plea of his name that escapes your lips. He eases one finger inside of you, then a second, stretching them and curling, searching for the spot that would make you scream for him.

You have one hand clutched in the sleeve of his shirt and you’re suddenly very aware that he’s still fully clothed while you lay naked before him. Hunk is muttering soft, unintelligible words into the skin of your neck as he thrusts his fingers in and out of you, curling them as he does so. You’re so close – the white heat slowly spreading through you, only to spike with every brush of Hunk’s thumb on your clit. 

When you cum it’s a soft feeling that ebbs into an explosion as Hunk fingers you through your orgasm, not stopping until you’re begging him to, grabbing at his wrist. His lips are still moving over the skin of your neck, and when he moves to kiss your lips you catch his head in your hands.

“Hold on a sec, okay?” You ask, just a little bit breathless, running your thumbs over his cheeks. Hunk’s eyes look a little bit lost and scared, like you’re going to push him away at any moment and he couldn’t bear for that to happen. “Are you okay?”

Hunk sighs and takes your hands from his face to hold them in his own. He brings the back of both hands to his lips and kisses them, unable to look you in the eye. “I…I was worried we weren’t going to come back. I didn’t…I didn’t know if I would see you again.” He takes one of your hands and holds it against his face, his eyes half lidded as he looks down at you. “Please, just let me have you like this, okay? I just. I  _ need _ to feel you. I need to feel whole.” His eyes close as he finishes speaking, and your heart clenches in your chest.

“Hey,” you whisper, “Look at me, Hunk.” His eyes open and he clutches your hands tighter. You pull yourself up and onto your knees so that you’re kneeling in front of him, leaning into his chest. “I’m  _ here _ , Hunk. I’m here, and I’m real, and I’m not going anywhere.”

His whole body shudders and he releases your hands in favor of cupping your face, leaning down to kiss you. It’s softer this time, but no less hungry as you open yourself to him, his tongue licking into your mouth with urgency. His hands leave your face in favor of mapping out the rest of you like he has so many times before, one to press and grab at your chest while the other slips back between your thighs – two fingers suddenly inside you, leaving you gasping into Hunk’s mouth.

His lips pull from yours to nip and suck at the skin just under your jaw, rough fingertips of one hand rolling and pinching at both of your nipples in turn while the other is steadily moving in and out of your wet heat, spreading and curling and pressing at spots inside of you that make you writhe against him. He lays his head on your shoulder, simply breathing you in as his hands work you into a slow frenzy. He puts a third finger into your pussy and you can feel yourself tightening unconsciously at how full you feel; Hunk groans into your neck at the feeling. “I can’t wait to be inside you,” he whispers. “Feel how hot and wet you are around my cock, how  _ tight _ even when I get you open for me like this, and then when you  _ beg _ for me fuck, baby, I love it.”

“Yes,  _ yes, _ I’ll beg Hunk please I’ll do anything, I’m ready, please fuck me, wanna feel you inside so bad.” Words are falling from your lips as if he were pulling them from your mind, and he presses a kiss to your neck before he asks you to lean back so you do, back resting on the pillows and legs splayed, chest heaving and decorated with marks soon to bloom. He  _ finally _ divests himself of his clothes, revealing bruises and lines where the armor had pinched his skin. You watch his muscles shift appreciatively, even more so as he pulls down his pants and boxers to release his cock, full and hard and already leaking a bit. He looks down at you as he strokes himself once, twice, using the same hand he’d used to finger you – smearing your slick wetness over his cock.

“Are – are you ready?” He asks, voice husky and a little breathless. You smile and nod, spreading your legs just a little bit wider. With one hand Hunk lifted your hips, and used the other to align his cock, pressing the head of it against your pussy. Slowly he starts to press inside, a deep moan tearing from his chest as he fills you, the hand on your hip clenching tighter – sure to leave bruises. When his hips meet yours he lets out a deep breath and you find yourself whimpering at the feeling of being so full.

Hunk ruts his hips against yours for a few moments, leaning down to press his forehead against yours. He’s panting, restraint clear in the furrow of his brow, waiting for you to give him the go ahead. You roll your hips against him, whimpering and letting out little moans.

“P-please,” You mutter, fingers clutching in the sheets, “please, please Hunk I’m ready I’m good,  _ please _ move.”

Hunk lets out another deep groan, moving his head to lay it in the crook of your shoulder again. His hips pull back, nearly all the way out, and he presses a kiss to your neck as he thrusts back in slowly. Hunk continues this pattern for a little while, whispering incoherently into the skin of your neck between kisses, and your find your fingers moving from their position in the sheets to instead clutch in his short hair.

Each thrust feels as if it’s stealing the breath from your lungs, and you’re struggling to form words aside from monosyllabic attempts, merely consonants strung together. The slow rhythm is tortuously pleasant, but you want  _ more _ so you start lifting your hips to meet his thrusts, fingers tightening mercilessly in his hair. You’ve started working to get out a simple “please” when Hunk bites down and groans into your shoulder, his hips picking up speed incrementally until he’s pistoning in and out of you, hips slamming into yours with a sharp smack.

“Baby,  _ please _ ,” Hunk pulls his head from your shoulder to kiss you on the lips, nipping at your bottom lip as he pulls back. “Please baby talk to me, let me hear you, yeah? Need you to talk to me,” He pleads with you, a hand coming up to knead at your chest, pinching and rolling your left nipple between deft fingers. It pulls a gasp and a whine from your throat, followed by a breathless “Hunk  _ oh my god _ ,”. 

“ _ That’s it _ ,” he croons, “Come on, sweetheart, let me hear how good you feel.” His hand leaves your chest in favor of joining its twin at your hip, pressing hard into your skin as he lifts your hips to adjust the angle and suddenly his cock is going deep, deeper and there’s fireworks behind your eyelids.

“H-Hunk, I’m gonna cum, Hunk, please make me cum. Wanna cum on your cock, p-please,” There’s a feeling of inevitability mixed with fire swirling just under your skin, and it feels  _ incredible _ , every nerve set ablaze by Hunk’s touch. Your head feels cloudy in the best possible way and everything coming out of your mouth sure sounds like you, but there is no thought behind your words other than pleasure.

“Daddy,  _ please _ , need to cum!” 

Hunk’s hips slow in their movements, fingers gripping your hips impossibly tighter. You push back against him, desperate to find your release, crying out, “Daddy, w-what, m’so close, please,  _ please. _ ”

Hunk stops moving altogether, leaving you a whimpering needy mess, writhing on his cock. The are gears whirring in his head, trying to process exactly what’s happening, but something in him  _ clicks _ and he groans deep in his chest, “ _ Fuck  _ **_yes_ ** _ , _ ” before he buries his head in your neck and resumes the unforgiving speed of his thrusts - if anything, it feels like he’s going faster. 

“Don’t worry, baby girl, daddy’s gonna make you feel so good. You’re gonna cum really hard for daddy, right? You gonna milk daddy’s cock, ask me nicely to fill your pussy with cum?” 

His movements have left you mostly breathless, chest heaving, but you whimper and nod and manage, “Gonna cum, da-ddy.” 

Hunk pulls one of your legs to rest upon his shoulder, holding it there with one hand while the other begins a merciless onslaught on your clit. “Then cum, baby. Cum for daddy.” 

You hear him and suddenly it’s like your mind whites out - all you can feel is euphoric sensation moving all throughout your body. Every burning nerve is somehow alight and doused all at once, and you can hear yourself crying out. You can hear Hunk moaning as your pussy clamps down on his cock, and he’s fucking you through your orgasm until he suddenly stops, a shudder running through his entire body. 

You both lay there panting, trying to gather yourselves, when you burst into euphoric giggles. Hunk looks down at you, confused, but smiles and chuckles a bit himself. 

“So, daddy, huh?” He asks, smirking just a little bit. You hide your face with your hands, peeking out between fingers to reply that he seemed to like it more than you did. He laughed heartily at that, shrugging his shoulders. “What can I say, sweetheart, you bring out parts of me I didn’t even know existed.

“It’s part of why I love you so much.” Hunk looks down at you, smile and eyes both soft and full of adoration. You return his look, taking one of his hands and kissing the palm.

“I love you too, you know, and I’m not going anywhere. Now get down here and cuddle me.”

Hunk chuckles again, obeying, laying down beside you and taking you into his arms. He sighs and presses a kiss to the back of your neck. “Trust me, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come sin w me on [tumblr](http://baralingerie.tumblr.com)


End file.
